proxima_acallarisfandomcom-20200215-history
A Vision of Hope Surpassed
History A Vision of Hope Surpassed Is a relatively new ship in terms of the Imperium. She was built in the year 945.M38, but has been recently refitted with a new Plasma Drive that the Adeptus Mechanicus have been retrofitting into any ship large enough to fit it. She has been through many battles, many of them grave losses, and behaves Skittishly '''when faced with threats. However, she is an extremely quick ship and many would be hard pressed to keep up with her in terms of warp travel. She has led a '''Turbulent Past, '''as she was previously a ship of the inquisition. As such, '''Heretics '''will flee from her sight and are suspicious of anyone who comes from her, but the '''Inquisition will tend to trust her crew. Complications (See Bold Above) Skittish: The ship fears battle, bucking against its masters when entering the fray. When in combat, reduce the ship’s Speed by 1. However, when not in danger, it runs eagerly and fast. Reduce the travel time for any long distance (between stars) voyage by 1d5 weeks, to a minimum of 1. Turbulent Past: Over the years this ship has been used to perform deeds dastardly to some and heroic to others. The GM selects a social group (pirates, heretics, the Imperial Navy, the Inquisition, or inhabitants of an important locale like Footfall). All ship’s crew suffer a '-20 vs. Heretics' to social Skill Tests when interacting with that group. The GM then selects a second group naturally opposed to the first. All ship’s crew gain +20 to Inquisition to social Skills when interacting with that group. The additional problems that could arise from being hated by a particular group of people are limitless. Ship Details Tempest-class strike frigate Dimensions: 1.5 km long, 0.4 km abeam at fins approx. Mass: 6.1 megatonnes approx. Crew: 30500 crew, approx. Accel: 4.7 gravities max sustainable acceleration The Tempest is a specialised frigate produced in the Calixis and surrounding sectors. It trades long ranged firepower for heavy, short-ranged broadsides designed to devastate enemies at ‘knife-fight’ distances. To get to those distances, Tempests have triple-armoured prows and boosted drives, and often carry assault boats and large complements of ratings for boarding actions. These larger quarters and hanger bays have been found very useful for other, more commercial purposes as well. Overall Statistics After All Modifications Weapon Capacity: Dorsal 2 Core Systems Plasma Drives Mras Pattern Proto 1 Drive A unique drive modified by the Mechanicus to fit in place of a standard frigate drive. 50 power Generated, -28 for Core Systems, -10 for Weapons, -7 for Other Modifications Excess power = 5 Warp Engines Strelov 1 Warp Engine Allows the vessel to enter and remain in the immaterium. '-10 power' Gellar Field Warpsbane Hull The entire hull of the vessel is covered with silver, hand-inscribed hexagramic wards. These reinforce a Geller Field projected from a 50 metre statue of an Imperial Saint, located just fore of the bridge. Shield of Faith: Any Navigation Tests to pilot the ship through the warp gain a +10 bonus. When rolling for Warp Travel Encounters (see page 186 of the Core Rulebook), the GM rolls twice and allows the Navigator to chose which result is applied. '-1 power' Void Shields Single Void Shield Array A single double-layered void shield. Provides 1 Void Shield. '-5 power' Ship's Bridge Command Bridge This bridge has been modified to give the ship’s master greater control over his vessel. Enhanced Cogitator Relays: As long as the bridge remains undamaged, all Command Tests made by the captain gain +5 and all Ballistic Skill Tests to fire shipboard weapons gain +5. If this Component ever suffers a Critical Hit, it becomes unpowered on a 1d10 roll of 3 or higher '-2 power' Life Sustainers Vitae Pattern Life Sustainer This life sustainer is of STC origins, and is in common use in the Canis Asteropaios Sector. '-4 power' Crew Quarters Voidsmen Quarters Standard living quarters for the voidsmen of a long-distance trader. '-1 power' Augur Array M–201.b Auger Array A modified version of the Imperial Navy’s standard sensor array, with boosted wideband gain. External: This Component does not require hull space. Although it is external, it can only be destroyed or damaged by a Critical Hit. Sensitive: Increased power draw provides a +5 bonus to the ship’s Detection. '-5 power' Weapons Mars Pattern Macrocannons The most common macrobattery, these are reliable, hardhitting weapons firing kilo-tonne ordinance, mounted along the vessel’s dorsal ridge. Sunsear Laser Battery These laser batteries are common on Naval frigates, providing a balance between power used and damage inflicted. Other Components Augmented Retro-thrusters Multiple manoeuvring thrusters draw immense power, but offer impressive performance nonetheless. Agile: These thrusters add +5 to the ship’s Manoeuvrability. External: This Component does not require hull space. Although it is external, it can only be destroyed or damaged by a Critical Hit. '-3 power' Barracks For a truly enterprising Rogue Trader, a war is just another business venture. These barracks allow him to attempt just that—by filling his ship with thousands of troops. Soldiers: When working toward a Military objective, the players earn an additional 100 Acheivement Points towards completing that objective. Reinforcements: If the ship is transporting troops, it gains +20 to all Command Tests involving boarding actions and Hit and Run Actions. '-2 power' Temple-Shrine to the God Emperor A section of this ship has been set aside to offer prayer and praises to the Master of Mankind. Inspiration: Increase Morale permanently by 3. Awe of the God Emperor: When working toward a Creed objective, the players earn an additional 100 Achievement Points toward completing that objective. '-1 power' Murder-servitors The ship possesses a stock of ancient, skull-faced killing machines. Sealed in cryo-stasis until absolutely required, a mere dozen can be successfully sent on hit and run raids to maim and kill on enemy vessels. Death-dealers: When used to conduct a Hit and Run Action, this enhancement provides a +20 bonus to the opposed Command Test. Precise: When determining the Critical Hit inflicted by a Hit and Run Action they participated in, the character conducting the raid may select any result between 1 and 6, rather than rolling. '-1 power'